The Rise of the Guardians Story Collection
by fantasygirl1227
Summary: So this is meant to be a set of various oneshots set in the RotG universe. Chapter 7 - Part 2 and the final part of Hijacked. Jack tries to find a way to escape from Pitch's lair so that he can warn the Guardians about his plan. Will he succeed? Or will he be stuck there until Pitch decides to let him go?
1. December 21st

As light streams into the silent room a body begins to shift in its bed. A few minutes pass as the child tries his best to wake himself up, shifting and turning as he gathers up a last bit of sleep. Slowly a pair of eyelids open up to reveal a pair of brown orbs beneath them. Seconds later the boy flies up into a sitting position with a huge smile on his face.

"Today's the day!" Jamie shouts to himself and jumps excitedly out of bed. He stumbles across his messy room to get to his calendar and with the red marker from his desk exes off one more day. _December 20th…_

Jamie's smile widens, "Today's the day! The 21st of December!"

He dresses quickly and takes a few extra seconds to comb out his bed hair. Wasting no more time he flies down the stairs and out the door. He runs down his driveway and begins to look around wildly as he tries to spot the spirit of winter.

"Come on Jack! You're already late for this us anyway, now it's winter! Where are you?"

He sees nothing and minutes continue to pass. Jamie looks down at the ground trying to not be disappointed. It was just so hard to be patient.

He can't stop himself from jumping when a voice breaks the silence.

"Hey the world is a big place I've gotta make sure everybody gets winter right?"

Jamie's eyes widen at the voice before a smile slowly forms on his face, slowly lifting his head he finds himself staring at the one and only Jack Frost, the amazing Winter Spirit he befriended only a year before, but that's a different story.

"Jack! Jack! You're back!" The boy yells as he runs and tackles Jack to the ground. They both fall into the cool grass and share a few seconds of laughter together.

"Hahaha, good to see you too Jamie," Jack chuckles out, still trying to stop laughing. He hadn't experienced an attack hug before and he found it extremely amusing.

"Sorry, I guess I got a little excited." Jamie says as he gets off of Jack and tries to brush off the dirt and grass from his red shirt.

Jack pulls himself up as well and grabs his staff; he had lost his hold of it during the surprise attack. "Well I guess I can't blame you, I am pretty awesome," the winter spirit teases as he rises to his feet.

Jamie laughs and adds, "Yeah and you're late too."

Jack smirks, "I'm not late, today's the first day of winter is it not?"

"Yeah but usually it snows way before now, why didn't you come early this year, like you usually do?" Jamie says frowning slightly.

Jack didn't realize the boy was so excited to see him.

"To be honest I wanted to come early like usual, but It's been really hectic between bringing Winter to the rest of the world and helping the guardians recover from last year's events."

Pitch, Jamie knew Jack was talking about what Pitch had done. He had hurt all of them in some way and he really did a number on the world and its children. Not to mention what he did to the North Pole and Tooth's sanctuary.

"Oh, I understand. Sorry I sound like a spoiled brat." Jamie mumbles out.

"No you don't, I'm actually glad, it's good to have a friend like you." Jack said smiling down him. He meant it to, it's true that more children could see him now since the previous year, but Jamie was always special to him, even before he learned to see him.

Jamie returns his smile before wrapping his arms around Jack one more time. Jack, still trying to get used to contact, slowly returned the embrace. He had one arm wrapped around the boy and the other still griping his staff. Jack could not describe the happiness he felt in that moment. He felt like he had a family again. They stayed like that for a few seconds before Jamie finally let go.

"Sorry, I promise no more hugs for a while." Jamie said laughing out as his did.

"I actually don't mind the hugs either, I didn't get that many in the couple hundred years I've been around."

"Oh okay, good to know." Jamie replied as he put his hands in the pockets of his brown vest.

Jack chuckled again as he leaned on his staff, "So what do you wanna do today?"

Jamie's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Really? We get to hang out the whole day?"

"Yep." Jack replied.

"Hold on I'll go grab a notebook and we can think of ideas!"

Not another word was said as the boy turned and ran to his house at top speed. Jack couldn't help but smile again as he watched the scene. This was going to be a fun winter for the both of them.


	2. Ensnared

Okay so this is kind of like a spin-off to my other fic Captured by Pitch. I don't know what's wrong with me guys, one minute I wanna write the fluffiest thing in the world and the next I write something like this. I'll tell you what inspired this though. I was looking at scans of the RotG art book and I got to see what Pitch's lair looks like and Jack actually goes there. So yeah that's where this got created from XD. I Promise to write something fluffy for the next chapter; I'm thinking a Jack/Tooth oriented chapter.

He knew he shouldn't have accepted Pitch's invitation; he shouldn't have looked for his lair, and he definitely shouldn't have come alone. He thought he would just go and hear Pitch out; see which side he should really take. But as Pitch shared his plan with him he saw the man morph into a psychotic monster. Jack had tried to calmly decline and get away while he could, but Pitch got angry, and he didn't escape in time.

Jack braced himself for what was about to happen; Pitch had his slender fingers laced through his snow-white hair, forcing his head upwards and exposing his neck. His body was trapped between Pitch's and the hard stonewall behind him, allowing no room for escape.

Jack couldn't figure out what Pitch's intention was until he flashed his sharp teeth at him. His eyes widened in fear in that moment, Pitch only smiled wider in return, exposing more of his razor sharp teeth to him.

Slowly the monster leaned in opening his jaws wider, coming closer until ever so slightly teeth met flesh. Jack could feel Pitch's breath on his neck and it sent chills down his spine. He tried once more to twist his wrists out of the black rope-like sand that bound them painfully together behind him, but he knew they wouldn't budge.

Moments of deafening silence passed and all Jack could do was stay painfully still, for he knew that at any moment that Pitch would clamp down his jaws as a predator would on it's prey.

After a few more horribly slow moments he felt the teeth pushing into his neck. He wanted to stay silent but he couldn't stop the whimpers that followed when the teeth sank deeper. Jack could feel Pitch's yellow orbs on him as he continued to bite down on his neck.

Once his teeth sank all the way in they were quickly ripped out earning a sharp scream from Jack. Blood leaked from each individual wound and colored Pitch's otherwise black teeth.

Pitch didn't give Jack anytime to recover before he roughly sank his teeth into his neck again, pulling more pained yells from the small boy. "Please stop!" Jack pleaded. Pitch ignored Jack's begging and continued his assault on the boy, biting down hard near his collarbone.

Jack, now growing more desperate, tried to kick out at Pitch only for a shadow to erupt from the wall and grab his ankle. He tried again with his other free leg and it too was caught by a shadow appendage. With no mobility left he could only squirm and writhe as Pitch bit down on his flesh over and over.

"Please…" Jack whispered. He could see his own blood leaking down onto his blue, frosted hoodie and it scared him. Jack could not remember that last time he saw his own blood, let alone this much of it.

"What's the matter boy? Not having fun?" Pitch replied. "Let me go Pitch. Please just let me go," Jack pleaded again, "I'll leave and never come back, I won't join the guardians and try to stop you I swear, please…" Pitch finally released his painful grip on Jack's hair but still held him against the wall.

"Well, since you asked so nicely," the shadows that held Jack's legs released them and Pitch grabbed a fistful of his blue hoodie, pulling him forward. Jack stumbled behind Pitch; he had become dizzy from the shock, and the blood loss; he was close to collapsing altogether. He was also having trouble keeping his balance because his wrists were still bound.

He tried not to pay attention to his disturbing surrounds. There were dark shadows intertwined with streams of light throughout the entire compound. Cages were hanging from the ceiling and plant-life grew from various cracks in the stone floors. He could tell this place was old because certain parts of it looked like they were eroding away.

"Where are you taking me?" Jack asked as he realized they were not going towards the exit. "You're so impatient Jack," we're nearly there. "No, you said you'd let me go!" Jack began to struggle again; he pulled his body away from Pitch trying to use his feet to anchor him. "I never said I'd let you go." Pitch replied before chuckling, "and all this resistance is useless."

Jack continued to fight. If he only had his staff he could fight more effectively but it was robbed from him after he was knocked out. "Don't make me knock you unconscious again boy." Pitch warned as he tightened his grip on Jack's blue hoodie. Jack refused to listen. He didn't want to be trapped here with the Pitch.

Jack continued to pull away from Pitch when all of a sudden he was yanked forward roughly and lost his footing. To Jack's surprise he fell completely to the ground. He tried to get up and run but before he could steady himself Pitch, leaned down and grabbed a fistful of his white hair again. "If you won't walk then I'll drag you," Pitch said ominously before he began pulling Jack across the floor. Jack tried to use his feet to stand up but couldn't. Grunts and whimpers escaped his lips as his scalp ached and his back, arms and legs burned from the friction with the ground.

Minutes later Pitch came to a halt in front a small black cage. "I hope you like it, I picked it out just for you Jack." Pitch said as he let go of Jack's hair and let his body hit the floor again. Jack wasn't able to reply before he was grabbed by his upper arm and yanked to his feet.

"Go on, get in." Pitch said before shoving him roughly inside. Jack landed with a grunt. He eyes were clenched tightly as he felt the coolness of the metal beneath him; slowly he lifted his head from steel floor of the cage until his eyes rested on Pitch, "why won't you let me leave?" he whimpered out. Pitch merely slammed and locked the door, "You, my dear boy, are my leverage against the Guardians, so I suggest you get comfortable. And please, try to enjoy your stay."

Jack watched wide-eyed as the monster faded into one of the shadows, a chuckle echoing from the darkness as he went.


	3. My Existence

I remember that moment. That moment when I realized that nobody could see me or hear me. I was _invisible_.

A fear that I cannot describe welled itself up inside of me.

_Nobody sees me, they don't even know I exist…_

Fear soon turned to panic as a turned and sped off back towards the woods that I had just left. I hadn't even noticed the heavy snow that I was creating from my fear.

I didn't want to be around them, with their eyes staring right through me. I couldn't accept that I was invisible to the world.

_Am I dead? Am I a ghost? Why can't they see me?_

I kept running until I was deep inside the forest again, my heart was racing and the world around me was starting to spin. I was gasping for breath as I fell against a tree trunk, my shoulder resting against it as I tried to calm myself down. Slowly I let my body slid to the ground and grit my teeth as tears began to form underneath my closed lids.

_Who am I? Why am I here? What is my purpose?_

"I don't understand…I don't understand…" I mumbled out. My blue eyes looked up at the moon that had given me my name. "You say I'm Jack Frost, but what am I supposed to do?" I yelled out, frustration mixing in with my fear.

I hugged my brown coat around my body and leaned fully against the tree. I stayed on the ground like that for a while, watching idly as light snow fell in front of me.

I had realized that the cold didn't affect my body at all, another one of my powers I assumed. That's when my eyes moved away from the snowflakes on onto the wooden staff that I had completely forgotten I'd had up until that point.

"Is this it? Am I supposed to use this?" I called out to the sky again.

I was convinced that the moon glowed brighter in that moment. It had to mean that I was right.

Slowly I found my way back to my feet again. I had a firm grasp on the glowing blue staff as I tried to remember how to call the winds like I had done when I rose from the frozen lake.

To my surprise it didn't take much effort and soon a rush of air sent my flying into the night sky.

_Hundreds of years passed by, and I am still alone…_

The first few years were by far the hardest ones. I cried quite a bit, which made me feel like an infant. But the truth was, I didn't like being secluded from the visible world, and it was hard to watch people live their lives and not even notice your existence.

At the worst times I would grow weary of being ignored. Bitterness would fester inside me until I would scream at people in anger and pain, begging them to look at me.

_They never did…_

One of the things that made it hardest was not even knowing who I was. I didn't seem to belong anywhere. But as the years went on I continued to use my winter powers and I discovered my love for playing with the children.

They seemed to be the ones that appreciated my abilities the most, so it was to them that I clung to. I based my existence off of causing mischief for my own amusement and on bringing fun to children.

Years after that I had discovered that I was not the only one like myself. There were others, and the most important ones were called the guardians.

I was excited at first until I discovered that none of them wanted anything to do with me.

The Tooth Fairy was too busy to notice anything, let alone me.

I tried to approach the Easter Bunny but he had apparently known of my mischievous ways because he didn't want anything to do with me. I would eventually take out my frustrations on him with the blizzard of 68, though I realized after that it wouldn't do me any good.

Now desperate I tried many times to get into the North Pole. I just wanted to see it, to see Santa Claus. I wanted at least one of them to let me in. I never got in though; North's Yeti's would always catch me and sent me packing. The first time I was caught I had thought that they were going to let me in, much to my disappointment I was completely wrong.

_Just someone else that doesn't know I exist…who cares…_

After that I gave up on befriending the guardians. I secluded myself again. I made my existence a cycle. I would bring winter to the world and then return to Burgess and play with the children there. I would always return to Burgess, it was the only place I felt I belonged.

I still get angry now and again, and sometimes my loneliness gets the best of me and a stray tear escapes, but I've made the best of what I've been given. I'd like to say I'm lucky for having these powers, but in some ways I just wished I were a human.

It's not all bad though; I really do have fun with the children of the world. If it weren't for them I don't know what I'd be like now, probably crazy.

So because of them and them alone, I'll keep going on. Hopefully one day one of them will see me, one of them will believe in me. It is that thought that gives me hope.

Everyday I ask them for that one request, and each time it has fallen on deaf ears. Though one day I have to believe that when I say_ believe in me, a _child will look up and smile, and know I exist.


	4. Misunderstanding

Jack watched as a 14-year-old Jamie walked home from school.

The boy had clothed himself heavily in order to fend of the cold that Jack had brought with him. He had his hood up above his head and his hands shoved into his pockets.

It had been 5 months since Jack had last seen Jamie so with no hesitation he zoomed to the ground and landed quietly behind him. He figured he'd surprise the boy because what's the fun in a normal greeting?

When Jack got close enough to be able to reach out and grab Jamie he shouted loudly, "guess who's back in town!"

To Jack's surprise Jamie kept on walking as if he hadn't heard a thing.

"Jamie?" Jack called out again, a look a worry forming on his pale features.

Again Jamie kept walking, completely ignoring Jack's voice.

Jack's stomach dropped and his heart accelerated.

His fingers tightened around his wooden staff as flashbacks of his old life filled his mind, the loneliness, the longing for a friend, the silence.

"Jamie!" He screamed.

When Jamie continued to walk away from him he couldn't stop himself from running up to the boy. He reached out and grabbed a fistful of the boy's blue jacket and yanked hard. Jamie gasped and nearly lost his footing, almost toppling over onto the winter spirit.

When Jamie looked up from under his hood his face broke out into a smile.

"Jack you're back!" He shouted loudly.

Jack looked back at him with a look of utter confusion plastered on his face.

Jamie continued to smile at him as he pulled his hood down and went to remove his earphones that were clearly connected to an iPod or MP3 player. That's when Jack made the connection. He felt a rush of relief but at the same time he felt guilty for freaking out.

He couldn't stop himself from looking away from the boy.

"What's the matter Jack? It looks like you saw a ghost or something?" Jamie asked, concern filling his voice.

Jack grabbed his staff with both hands and leaned forward on it, still not making eye contact. "I tried to get you're attention but you kept walking as if you didn't hear me, sorry I didn't meant startle you." Jack mumbled out.

Jamie immediately realized what Jack had been thinking, "you thought I had stopped believing in you didn't you?"

A moment of silence passed.

Jack looked at the ground, he was embarrassed, Jamie was his closest friend and he didn't want him to feel insulted. He couldn't believe he allowed himself to jump to conclusions so easily.

"I'm sorry, I lost faith in you so easily, I feel like an idiot..." Jack said quietly.

"Hey it's okay, really, you've had it rough, I understand Jack. It's okay." Jamie said, trying to sooth the flustered immortal.

"Jack those days when you were alone all the time a days of the past, they aren't ever going to happen again. The children of Burgess believe in you, heck you've got a bunch of believers all across the globe, and you're a real guardian now!" Jamie encouraged.

"Yeah but..." Jack mumbled.

"No buts! You've got believers now and you're just gonna have to deal with it." Jamie teased, looking at his fingernails as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

Jack could see what Jamie was trying to do, he was trying to make him feel better, and it was working.

He couldn't stop himself from smiling, he still wasn't used to the positive reinforcement even though he'd gotten a plethora of hit from the guardians as of late.

"Alright, sheesh, cut a guys some slack will ya?" Jack chuckled out.

Jamie laughed with him.

"So how about we go have some fun? Like we usually do." Said Jamie with a smirk.

Jack returned it with a smirk of his own moving his staff from the ground and over his shoulder. "Yeah sounds good."

"See there's the Jack Frost I know." Jamie beamed.

The two started walking down the sidewalk together. Jack normally didn't walk around so casually, he usually preferred flying, but with Jamie he didn't mind.

"So what do you want to do today?" Jack asked as he raised is staff towards the sky and conjured up some light snow. Jamie looked up and happily watched the white flakes fly towards the ground.

"How about we go buy you some super decked out shoes." Jamie said laughing.

"Ha-ha you're so funny." Jack replied, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, I personally think you'd look awesome with shoes."

Jack scoffed, "I'll have to disagree with you, I'd look ridiculous with shoes on, I mean are you kidding me? I'm Jack Frost I don't need shoes."

Jamie was laughing hard now. He couldn't believe how offended the winter spirit got at the thought of owning footwear.

The two walked and talked together like that for about an hour, that is until the other kids in Burgess took notice of Jack and took the initiative to ambush the both of them with a snowball fight.

It was the perfect way to begin winter.


	5. Story Time

It had been nine months since Jack and the Guardians had defeated Pitch and saved the world from falling into darkness and nightmares. After the dust had settled from the battle Jack had earned his right to become a real Guardian and went through the ceremony to make it official.

After that day, Jack had become visible to a number of children all over the world. It started with just the few kids at Burgess, but as they spread the word about him more kids believed in him, Jamie was the most enthusiastic about it. On top of that the Guardians had been smothering him with attention, they all said it was to make up for the 300 years they had ignored him.

North had invited him to the December 26th Christmas celebration he throws after having another successful Christmas. Jack smiled as he heard North's voice play in his head, "I won't take no for an answer, you're a guardian now, you're coming, no ifs ands or buts about it." Jack didn't argue at all, he was overwhelmed with pride and excitement when North sent his invitation. Plus he liked the little break after spreading white Christmases to as many places as possible.

Bunnymund and Tooth would sometimes come and check up on him as a surprise. Jack got along with Tooth really well, it was almost as if she'd become like an older sister to him. Bunnymund on the other hand was a work in progress, they still sometimes felt awkward when hanging out alone together, but after a few minutes of talking they'd always relax and enjoy each other's company. It helped that Jack had completely stopped giving him nicknames.

Sandy would always say hello a few nights a week whenever he was close to Jack's area. Long story short, he had never felt so loved.

It seemed that no matter how many kids saw him, Jamie Bennet, and his sister Sophie would always be the two he felt the most attached too. Jamie was the first person to truly believe in him in who knows how long, and Sophie had naturally grown on him the more he got to see her. Maybe another reason he felt attached was because Jamie and Sophie reminded him of himself and his little sister.

That's who he was with right now. He had been out playing with the two of them along with the other kids in Burgess who had started believing in him. They literally did every winter related thing they could think of, snowball fights, making snowmen, sledding, making snow angels, heck Jamie even showed Jack how he made vanilla ice cream with fresh snow. He called it snow-crème, Jack had seen it before but he was pleased that Jamie knew how to make it.

They had been outside for most of the day, now the sky was dark and Jamie and Sophie were getting ready for bed. Jack would always go in and say goodnight to them both. He would do this whenever he got the chance, which isn't as often as you might think being a global winter spirit and not just the winter spirit of Burgess.

Jack waited outside Jamie's window until he was given the 'okay' to come in. He watched as Jamie's mom came in and kissed him goodnight before finally flicking the lights off. Jamie's nightlight still illuminated the room softly and immediately Jamie turned to the window and gestured for Jack to enter. Carefully Jack pushed the window open and hopped inside, landing with a soft thud on the wooden floorboards.

"Remember I can't stay too long because-" it was all he was able to say before Jamie cut him off, "you need you're sleep because you're still a growing kid." Jamie finished and then giggled, "I swear you say that every time."

Jack just shook his head and laughed, "I sound like a parent too don't I?"

"Pretty much." Jamie chuckled again.

It seemed as if Sophie already knew that Jack was there because a moment later a small creaking sound resonated throughout the room. She slowly pushed Jamie's door open and peaked in. Once she saw Jack she giggled and pushed it all the way open, running over to Jamie's bed and pulling herself up onto it. "I swear Sophie you have a 6th sense or something…" Jamie said as she clumsily pulled herself up onto the bed. Jack smiled at the statement and waited for Jamie to realize what he'd just said. "Oh...heh, winter spirit" Jamie said while looking at Jack and blushing slightly in embarrassment. Jack just laughed again. "Okay you two, time to say goodnight and them I'm headed off to Russia."

"Story!" Sophie shrieked out in excitement. Jamie immediately tried to intervene, "no Sophie Jack's gotta go and we gotta go to bed, you don't want to be sleepy all day tomorrow do you?" Sophie's face fell and she looked down at her lap in disappointment.

"Actually I don't mind, one little story won't hurt." Jack said as he saw the girl get upset. He really didn't mind either.

"Yay!" Sophie cheered, and started moving over to one side of the bed.

"Sophie what are you doing?" Jamie asked, a look of confusion written across his face.

"Jack lay here with us!" Sophie said smiling. Jack and Jamie both looked surprised at her statement.

"Okay Soph, I don't think Jack will mind. Do you Jack?" Jamie asked shyly.

Without another thought Jack said, "alright kiddos make room, it's time for Jack Frost's famous story time!"

Jack placed his staff against one of the walls and made his way over to two children.

Without much effort Jack found himself situated between Jamie and Sophie. Sophie immediately laid her head down on his shoulder, her messy blond hair falling over his blue hoodie. He wrapped his arm around her in return. Jamie just scooted close to him before laying his head down on his pillow.

"Alright guys ready for the story." Jack asked. They both nodded in unison.

Jack just started telling stories about his recent endeavors with the guardians, he had barely finished telling the story of what the North pole was like before he felt Jamie's head nudge against his shoulder. When he looked down at each of them he found that they were both sound asleep. Sophie was completely snuggled up against him, one of her tiny hands gripping his blue hoodie. Jamie was leaning against his shoulder and snoring softly.

Jack smiled contently down at them for a while, knowing that he was pretty much stuck in this position until they moved. "Well guys, hope you don't mind if I rest a bit too." He whispered softly before shutting his eyes. He was completely content in that moment and wished it could last forever, although he knew better. It wasn't long before he too was snoozing along with them.

Once the sun started to come up Jack awoke to find that the two sleeping children had moved enough that he could escape without waking them. Slowly he rose from the bed careful not to move them. Once he was out of the bed he grabbed covers and pulled them over the two resting bodies. "I'll see you later guys." Jack said as he retrieved his staff and flew out the window, closing it again as he went.

It turned out that both Jamie and Sophie liked story time so much that it became part of Jack saying goodnight to them. Jack was more than happy to do so every time they asked.


	6. Hijacked Part 1

**Okay guys so we should all just accept that I pretty much adore Jack/Pitch when I'm feeling sadistic, so just expect a lot of those. No I do not regret writing them XD, this will probably be a two-shot because I also have 'Captured by Pitch' in the works. Please leave any writing prompts or ideas you'd like to see in this story collection, I would love to see some ideas from you guys. Also please review! You have no idea how much I appreciate those! :) ****  
**

Jack groaned around the wad of black cloth secured in his mouth. Weakly he looked around, his eyes scanning his surroundings through heavy lids. As his senses raced back to him he became aware that his wrists were bound snuggly behind him by the same material that gagged him. Upon further experimentation he discovered his legs were bound in the same fashion at his ankles and knees. Whoever caught him didn't want him escaping, that much was crystal clear now.

Jack moaned softly against the gag again when he moved his head too quickly, pain radiated from the back of his skull all the way to the front. It was where the mysterious blunt object had struck him to the ground and robbed him of all consciousness.

He felt incredibly stupid for not paying more attention. He had just been wandering through the streets of Burgess while contently observing the golden streams of dreamsand floating about in the air. It was a ritual he went through nearly every night that brought him comfort.

He was about to fly off into the night sky when he heard a faint chuckle emanate from the one of the eerily dark alleyways he had recently passed by. His eyes narrowed and strained at the darkness from which the chuckle had originated. As he crept closer, staff armed and ready, he could of sworn he saw the faint outline of a man, but a blink later it had gone as quickly as it came. Jack held his staff out and waited a few more moments, his eyes still fogged with confusion and apprehension. He couldn't even react in time as he felt a presence suddenly appeared behind him and strike him down with unforgiving force.

As Jack finished reliving the memory of his kidnapping he soon realized that he was missing a piece of himself. His staff was nowhere to be found. Jack groaned again in frustration as the reality of his current situation continued to sink in. He was somebody's captive, but the burning question in Jack's unsettled mind, was who's?

It didn't take much consideration on Jack's part to narrow down the list of potential culprits. There was really only one person who could both see him and treat him like this, Pitch Black. He'd seen the Boogeyman before but he didn't really pay him much attention. He'd never threatened him up until now. Something had obviously changed much to Jack's displeasure.

As minutes passed by Jack's vision adjusted to his murky surroundings, he was stuck at the bottom of some kind of stone pit, beyond that he couldn't see much, just that he could make out the outline of what appeared to be some old decaying fortress. Fear continued to eat away at his senses in the form of waves and in response he began to tug at his bindings with increasing force, small grunts escaping him with each tug.

After a while he gave up on trying to free his limbs and decided to try to get off the cloth muzzled him instead. Turning his head sideways he rubbed his face against the stone he was leaning against, trying desperately the loosen the dark material tugged tightly between his teeth. After a few minutes of trying he gave up on that medial task as well. He couldn't get out of any of his bindings. All he had managed to do was rub his wrists and ankles until they had a light shade red from irritation. White hair connected with uneven stone as Jack leaned back and sighed heavily. 'How am I going to get out of this?'

"Ah the infamous Jack Frost finally wakens." A silky voice calls out from the cold and uninviting lair. Jack's eyes immediately widened. He couldn't help but struggle slightly as his eyes raced about, searching for the source of the voice.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you, but I'm not going to help you either." A shadow stood above the pit looking down at him with ominous yellow orbs. Jack tensed at the sight of the figure; it was if he appeared from the darkness itself.

"You see Jack, I've figured out that the Guardians are looking to recruit you in order to fight against me."

Jack's eyes widened in surprise as the voice revealed that last bit of information to him. The Guardians were looking to recruit him? Since when? They had hardly acknowledged his existence in the 300 years he'd been roaming the earth. Why did they need him now? Jack secretly wished they had approached him sooner, now that he was stuck god knows where, tied up, and robbed of his staff. Sure he still would have given them crap for ignoring him for so long, but it was a much better alternative to his current predicament.

Jack's eyes widened when the dark figures disappeared from the edge of the pit and suddenly reappeared from the shadow across from him. He walked slowly towards him until all his features came to light. It was just as Jack had expected, the Nightmare King had kidnapped him.

"I hope you don't mind if I keep you here for a while Jack." Pitch said. "It's really for your own good you see. Since you won't be in my way I just might let you go again when this is all over."

Jack couldn't stop from glaring at the Nightmare King as those words snaked their way past his lips. 'He wants to keep me here like this? For how long? The bastard has no right to do this to me!"

"Mmmph!" Jack growled around the cloth. Gritting his teeth in frustration as the words he so wished to say came out as a muffled mess of sounds.

Pitch chuckled and crouched down in front of him, "Sorry about that, I didn't really want to deal that mouth of yours. You can be quite rude from what I've heard."

Jack's glare intensified, the blue of his irises glowing in the darkness.

"I guess I can't blame you for being mad at me. Hehehe, but you see Jack, that kind of behavior won't be accepted as long as you're my hostage."

Pitch's features changed in an instant, in one moment he was calm, in the next he boasted a glare similar to Jack's.

Jack had no time to react before a cold and unforgiving hand slammed into his cheek, causing his face to shoot to on side and hit the stone behind him. "That's what will happen if I get anymore sass out of you." Pitch sneered, glaring down at the boy.

Roughly he cupped the boy's chin and forced him to look back up at him. "Think of it this way boy, once this is over you get to go free, and the more cooperative you are the easier it will be for you."

The stinging that radiated from his now reddened cheek caused tear droplets to form at the bottom of his eyes. Angrily he looked back at Pitch through hazed vision, the only thing he could clearly see were two amber orbs.

"Heh, you're a stubborn one, no matter, you'll see it my way, eventually."

Jack's chin was release from Pitch slender fingers as slowly the dark figure rose up and turned away from him.

"I'm sorry to say that I'll have to leave you here for quite a while, that is until all the children of the world finally stop believing in those _Guardians." _

Jack could hear the contempt dripping from Pitch's raven lips as he said those words.

"Once that happens I'll finally be able to rule the world with fear once more." Pitch turned back to Jack's trapped form again, "would you like to see how I'll do it? How I'll destroy the hopes and dreams of children everywhere?"

Jack noticed that, like himself, Pitch liked to talk, even if nobody would say anything back.

"Look at my creations Jack." Pitch exclaimed with glee as he raised his hands upward. Jack watched in horror as black sand crept its way down into his prison and began to shift and form themselves into frightening looking mares. The horses were solid black with one eerie exception; their eyes glowed an ominous yellow.

"With these I will kill those Guardians and rule this world again with my fear and nightmares, all you need to do is stay right there as you are. Hahaha."

Before Jack could even try to protest again Pitch and the nightmares that stood beside him disappeared into the shadows.

'He was just going to leave him here tied up like this?'

No he had to get out, he had to warn the Guardians. Sure they weren't on the best of terms but they did have a common motivation. The children were still important to him.

Jack tried to swallow the fear that now clawed away inside him. He had to if he wanted to even have a hope of escaping…


	7. Hijacked Part 2

**FINALLY, FINALLY I HAVE UPDATED THIS. OMFG GUYS. You have no idea how fun it was to write this though. AAAAH SO FUUUUN. Anyways, please enjoy it. I really would love feedback and any writing prompts you guys would want me to do. I promise I won't neglect this collection for as long as I just did. It did do me some good though because I was able to write this in a little over an hour. IT WAS SO FUUUN. I said that already though didn't I? Anyways enjoy!  
**

The first thing he felt was the hard and uncomfortable surface of the ground, followed by the cool damp air brushing against his skin. Long eyelashes fluttered slightly before eyelids slid open, revealing the icy blue eyes beneath them. As the spirit of winter continued to stir he realized how truly uncomfortable felt from being bound for so long. Every little movement he made against the bindings cause a ripple of aches to travel through his stiff and sore muscles. His mouth was beyond dry from the cloth stuffed into it and tied around it tightly. It was so dark here, in this pit he was stuck in. He let his eyes wander a bit as they continued to adjust to the pale light.

After what seemed like an hour of being fully conscious he grit his teeth and pushed his body up into a sitting position. He couldn't stop himself from wincing as he shifted his body. He let out a loud sigh as he stopped his movements once more and leaned against the rough stone wall.

'_How long have I been here now? It has to have been at least a day. This really sucks…' _

It was frustrating not knowing how long it had been, but there was no way to really tell. The sun was well hidden and he had been in and out of consciousness because of a combination of boredom and exhaustion. The good news was that he was making progress in cutting his bindings. During the first hours of being left in solace he had crawled across the pit to the sharpest looking edge he could find. He had been using it to slowly cut through the cloth on his wrists, but this action came with consequences as he felt the dried blood around his wrists from rubbing them raw. _'I know I'm almost there, just a little more and I'll at least be out of these bindings…' _

Jack's snow-white hair bounced slightly as he leaned back and let out another heavy sigh. _'Time to get to work.'_

With a bit of difficulty he aligned his wrists with the edge of stone he'd been working with, rubbing the cloth against it with increasing speed. He winced and groaned when he would sometimes miss and the stone would scrape against the sensitive skin of his wrists.

After a few minutes blue eyes widened in excitement as he felt the cloth loosen. He wriggled his wrists furiously, forcing the cloth apart. Finally he was free.

In a flash he reached behind his head and began working away at the knot there. Soon the knot came undone and he pulled it away from his head. In one swift motion he leaned forward and spit the wad of cloth out as well, eyeing it in disgust before throwing it to the ground angrily. He licked his lips with his tongue trying to bring moisture back to his mouth.

After a few more minutes his legs were free as well. He couldn't stop himself from massaging his stiff limbs with his hands, enjoying the feeling of his stiff muscles loosing beneath his touch.

"I am never going to take the ability to move for granted ever again." Jack moaned as he stretch his arms high above his head. Shakily he stood to his feet, eyes straining at the faint opening of the pit as he rubbed his wrists. "Either I'm gonna have to learn to rock climb, or I'm still going be stuck here…" Jack groaned in disappointment.

He walked around the compound, brushing the stone with his fingers, looking for a pattern that would allow him to climb out. He stopped suddenly, his eyes staring intensely at the stone resting beneath his cool fingers. "This…might work." He said proudly before placing his foot along the ridge. He raised his hands and searched the wall for places to hold onto; luckily he found just that. "If I manage to get out of this then I can warn the Guardians about Pitch…Gotta hurry though."

Jack sighed again as he saw how far he would have to climb in order to get out of the pit to his freedom. "This is definitely going to be hard considering I don't have my staff and I'm not Spider-Man." He couldn't stop himself from chuckling at his own words. Carefully he began his ascent.

About thirty minutes passed and Jack felt spent, he had only made it about half way up the pit and he could feel his muscles straining in an effort to hold himself upright. "No, I can't give up, not yet." Jack coached himself to keep going. As he reached out for another foothold he felt a part of the wall give way. Instantly his body jerked and he was left hanging from his fingertips. "Not good." He whispered in a strained voice. His eyes widened as he felt his fingers slip off the stone; he was now falling to the ground fast and had no way to stop it. He hit the ground with a loud smack and instantly rolled over from the pain he felt, letting a short scream tear through his lips.

"That…didn't go…well…" Jack huffed through gritted teeth.

"You're right…it didn't. But it was amusing to watch."

Jack's eyes widened as he heard the silky voice of Pitch Black call out from the darkness. He rolled onto his stomach and looked around; he couldn't pinpoint the location the voice was coming from.

"How did you get out of your restraints? I put them there for a reason Frost." The Nightmare King taunted as he walked out of the shadow of the wall and up to the fallen winter spirit.

Jack looked back up at him defiantly, "You think I'd just tell you? Keep dreaming." He hissed.

Pitch sighed at the boy's snarky remark. "Really Jack? It would be a lot easier if you would just be honest with me. I guess I need to remind you who's really in charge."

In one brisk motion Pitch slammed his foot into the winter spirit's side, causing the boy to grunt in agony before curling into himself from the pain. Pitch smirked as he clasped his hands behind his back and began pacing around the boy. "I guess it's alright to leave you as you are, it's not like you can actually get out of here without your precious staff to help you."

Jack glanced upwards angrily as he still cradled his side with his arms, "you said the Guardians wanted to recruit me right? Well they are going to know I'm missing once they start looking. They'll come and find me."

Pitch tilted his head thoughtfully, "that's true, but they don't know where my lair is, so your point it pretty much invalid. Face it Frost, you're stuck here for as long as I want you to be stuck here."

Jack pushed himself up, swaying slightly as he tried to find his balance. His angry eyes narrowed on the Nightmare King once he found his footing. Pitch noticed him stand and smirked, "what are you going to do boy? Chill me into submission?" he said chuckled lightly.

Without another moment of hesitation Jack sped full speed at the Nightmare King and leaped at him. Pitch's eyes flashed precariously before he nimbly sidestepped the boy. Jack eyes widened in confusion as he missed his target and stumbled forward. He stood there, head whirling in every direction. He couldn't find the Nightmare King no matter where his eyes searched.

In an instant the hairs on his neck stood on end as he felt a presence behind him. He slowly looked over his shoulder and saw amber eyes boring angrily down at him. Jack couldn't react in time as he felt slender fingers wrap around his pale throat and slam his body against the uneven wall. "I told you that all of this defiance is pointless. You need to learn to obey boy…" Pitch growled as he tightened his hold on the winter spirits pale flesh, drawing out strangled grunts from the boy. Jack merely pulled at the fingers holding his throat clumsily. He needed to breath, that much was clear. Black dots began to form in his vision and his arms went slack, falling limply to his side.

The Nightmare King didn't notice the four figures standing at the edge of the pit.

"That is enough of that Pitch." A strong voiced boomed through the lair. Instantly Pitch's fingers loosened and Jack fell to the ground, coughing harshly as he held his sore throat.

"How did you find this place?" Pitch growled without bothering to turn around. "It wasn't that hard mate, we found an abandoned a bed right outside of Burgess, the town snowflake likes to hang out in. It wasn't that hard to connect the dots." Another voice called out.

"Let Jack go Pitch, he doesn't have anything to do with this. We're you enemy." A feminine voice joined in.

Pitch turned and looked up angrily as he was met with the four Guardians glaring down at him. "You want this boy? Well I got to him first." Pitch thundered possessively.

"Yeah…there is no way…I'm staying with you..." Jack said through a cluster of harsh coughs.

"You don't belong with them Frost, they have believers, they don't know what it's like to truly be alone like you and I do. They're just going to use you to fight me, then they'll be done with you." Pitch said as calmly as he could.

Jack let the words wash over him; he'd be lying if he said there wasn't some truth to what the Nightmare King had just said. "Doesn't matter, I don't want to hurt children, you do. This decision was already made a couple of days ago when you threw me into this pit and told me about your messed up plan." Jack said heatedly as he stood to his feet. "You heard him Pitch. Jack this belongs to you does it not?" North called down before tossing Jack's staff into the pit.

Jack ran swiftly passed Pitch and grabbed the wooden staff with one hand. Instantly he was off the ground and flying towards the Guardians.

"You'll regret this decision Frost!" Pitch bellowed as he watched his former hostage fly away. Jack landed heavily in front of the big four, "yeah I've had enough excitement for a while, so if we could get out of here-" The winter spirit was quickly interrupted by North's Russian voice. "We are on top of that." He chuckled, as he pulled a snow globe from his velvet coat. "Uh…no offence, but that's a snow globe, you know that right? " Jack said exasperated as he saw a plethora of nightmare stallions surrounding them.

"You really need to learn to shut your bloody mouth mate." Bunnymund said as he rolled his eyes. "Just wait."

Jack watched as Father Christmas threw the snow globe to the ground. As soon as it met the ground a portal opened up and beckoned them to enter. "Oh." Jack said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Let's go!" North yelled as he ran through the portal, everyone else followed suit. Jack glanced back one last time to see nightmares rushing at him. His eyes widened in fear as he leaped into the air and flew through.

Jack landed heavily on the ground of the North Pole as he shot through the portal. Warily he looked up and saw the Big Four staring down at him with varying expressions. Before he knew it he was grabbed by his arms and lifted off the ground. Jack looked to either side of him and saw North's massive yetis holding him up.

"Hey guys put me down!" He yelled frantically.

His command was obeyed as he was dropped to the ground. He landed on his feet easily before propping his staff over his shoulder. He glanced at the Guardians again before he decided he should probably thank them. "So um…thanks for the save… that was a really unpleasant experience for me." Jack said carefully.

North's laugh boomed through the North Pole, startling Jack as he found himself jumping back slightly. "It is no problem, us Guardians have to look out for each other." North said smiling.

Jack listened carefully to the words the Russian just spoke. "Wait…_us Guardians? _What do you mean? I'm not a Guardian." Jack said as confusion etched itself onto his pale features.

"You are now, Manny chose you a few days ago." North said beaming down at the utterly confused boy.

Little did Jack know that those words would be the beginning of a whole new life for him.


End file.
